Like a storm
by Readerofnote
Summary: She could run, but never hide. Because he'd pursue her with the intensity and ferocity of a storm.


The kettle whistled. She was shocked to find herself daydreaming so deeply. Slowly she got up, and began making her tea. The pouring of water was all that could be heard on Earth's country side to her. There was a gentle wind that caressed her through the open balcony doors. So similar to the way _he_ would caress her too.

"God Rukia! Stop it with those thoughts!" She muttered to herself for the umpteenth time.

But the thoughts could not be stopped, not for long at the very least. She had tried! She tried so hard to make it stop. But it bombarded her, when she least expected. It was like a virus, a flu that she couldn't recover from. And it left her heart and head at war!

Her chest ached from more than the distance. Her heart strummed an erratic beat for his intoxicating presence. But her head knew better. In her mind her resolve was set. And Rukia could be very stubborn when she decides on something. Her head had decided, despite the pull of her heart.

The only problem with her mind was how easily it was distracted. His smell made it melt. His voice rendered it mute. And his touch made it flee to an unknown place, and in the stead of her mind's absence, her resolve crumbled.

She decided…Yet her mind often wandered to the danger zone.

When she was alone, when she was busy, when she was working, when she was sleeping… every time it would hit her, and leave her breathless.

Thoughts of _him_ were so beautiful, her heart would ache. She longed so badly to go back, but she couldn't! So she would run. She will run until she was brave enough to do what she needed to do. This has to end. Because she cannot pretend to be functioning properly anymore.

Her cowardice was not lost on her. She knew that running away would solve nothing. The betrayal of her thoughts told her that. She could never fully escape him. Part of her doesn't even want to escape him.

 _But with time I'll grow stronger._ She thought. _Time and distance is all I need. Soon I'll forget him, and he I._

She had already spent most of the nights tossing and turning in fretful sleep. She hated the loneliness, but needed it so badly. Often she'd imagine his reaction when he finds out. Part of her was terrified of being found, part of her craved it. She was at war!

But she knew! Despite how much her heart ached, this was WRONG! It was scandalous and wanton. She was behaving so despicably and dragging him with her. He was fooled by all the wrong reasons. And she was powerless to stop herself.

 _I'm a whore._ She often thought. _The most despicable, and wanton of them all. What would happen if anyone found out?_

Her head was pounding as she remembered his touch. The whispers of a kiss and the slightest of touches started it all. And then, like the forces of nature, it would sweep through her with so much passion, she was left breathless and quivering.

He would take and take, each time pushing her boundaries. He would challenge her and she would meekly concede to his wants. How could she, soon to be a Captain, be so easily captivated and controlled. How could she, who worked so hard to be strong, be so weak around _him!_

 _But that's the way he is, Rukia._ She told herself. _He is dominating, and powerful. Frightful in his power. He can command a room with only his stance. With his tall figure, broadened shoulder…those lean, chiselled muscular arms… long and thick, powerful thighs…_

Her tea was cold, as she was once again lost in thought. She looked up and around, a storm was rolling in. The skies that were so clear were now brimming with dark, angry clouds. She watched with wonder, at the beauty of it all.

As the first drops fell, she was drawn to them. Gracefully she exited the small cottage, on the side of the forest, in the middle of nowhere. She chose to walk the small path from her cottage to the nearby forest, soaking in the rain that pelted down. Relentless was its downpour. Relentless, just like the way _he_ would pursue her.

 **Then she felt it**!

It was so strong and fierce that it froze her! How could she have missed it! It was too close now, too close for her comfort… Panicked, she turned to flee. But like the forces of nature, you can never truly flee.

She fled. Panicked and terrified of the consequences, she ran! This entire time she was hiding, she hid her reiatsu, making it impossible to track her. She had walked, ran and traveled like a human, never once daring to shunpo, or use any of her reiatsu. She was careful! She was so cautious. How could this happen?

She had not told him of her departure. He had been away. He had left for a few days with his division, on their own mission. She had been trying to distance herself then. She remembered the fateful encounter prior to that, when her admiration and love took a new turn. It had been magical, really, but so wrong. So she tried, so desperately to ignore him. She had tried so hard to hide within her own home.

But he had a knack for finding her. And each time he drew near, she became weaker! With just a look he could make her forget all reasoning. And when she was in his arms, she could so easily forget the rest of the world. It was only him. Her resolve would crumble, her wall would shutter. He would open doors she could never close again, and she was so _vulnerable_ … He could hurt her so easily. Did he even realise?

So she ran, back then, and he caught her.

The very last time was different though. It was slower, more meaningful… and it tugged at strings that had never been touched before. She had felt loved. it terrified her. It led her to places she'd never explored before. And for one terrifying mode, she had lost herself completely.

And that's when she begged for leave, and fled without a word. She still remembered the words from her friend, confidant and one of the only people who knew about them. With a very serious look, and a tiring sigh Renji had told her, "The troubles of the heart cannot be so easily fled. _He will find you._ You know he will find you."

But she didn't listen. How he knew, how he accepted her was forgotten in that moment. She was so sure that she could escape. It was too soon! She wasn't ready to face him just yet. **She wasn't ready.** So once again she acted like a coward, knowing in her heart that she couldn't really escape.

She ran. But now he caught her.

She let her reiatsu free, and it flowed from her. She shunpoed, and ran, terrified and in a completely erratic way. Her heart beat with the case. And she could **feel** him, feel the nearness. It was like battle. She disappeared and reappeared into the forest. She ran from the trees, reappearing on other branches randomly. Her foot would kick off the branches hard, fearfully.

She was in battle mode now. The rain pelted down now, and the wind picked up. It became increasingly difficult to run. Her options looked bleak. But she couldn't face him. Her heart was not ready!

She felt him, just behind her, so close it terrified her. She kicked of a branch, and felt him draw closer. Her hair and clothes were soaked, as were his probably. She approached the next branch, and with a twist of her ankle, kicked off the branch and spun around. She moved away from him, backward, and toward another branch. But his face was on hers. Their eyes met.

" _Ye lord! Mask of blood a flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flames, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the heavens."_

She pressed her hands together, pointing her palms out from her torso. One palm facing up, one down. She kicked off another branch, still moving backwards as she faced him. They were so close now, she could see his usually impassive face was filled with anger.

She closed her eyes. A blue beam left her outfacing palms. It was so strong, flowing from her with such a force. It pushed her back, as it flowed so fast towards him. He was one of the only other people that could call _So̅ren So̅katsui_. His eyes widened, just before the blue blast surrounded him.

It pushed her back, and she had to force herself to push of the tree branches as she soared through the forest. The blast decreased from her hands, and the blue light faded away. In its wake dead trees in a line before her eyes, blackened by her powers. She dropped her hands, looking for a sign of him. She pushed off a tree branched, away from the damage and started to shunpo towards the cottage.

She knew he won't be out for long. So she needed to get her things, and disappear quickly. She shunpoed in quick succession, in a straight line towards the cottage. Each time she kicked off the branch, she disappeared and reappeared so much closer to the edge of the forest. The trees had started to thin.

It was so sudden!

One moment she was trying so hard to shunpo away, having leaped from a tree branch. The next she second was surrounded by strong arms and black captain robes. The petal blades of Senbonzakura whipped around them, chaotic like the storm. It obscured her view of the mountain side, and the pelt of the rain.

His smell hit her first. Her heart stopped. Her heart beat. Her heart hammered. She froze… Then she attacked.

His grip was strong on her. His arms of steel forcing her against him. But Rukia was strong, despite her tiny stature. Her hands fought to break free of his grip, her legs kicked at him, and her body twisted away. Her breathe left her in gasps and gushes. She wiggled one hand out his grip, swinging it left immediately. He dodged, and she punched the air just centimeters from his face.

Her right leg came up to kick him, but he blocked her again. She struggled again, her legs splaying in an attempt to land a blow. Her torso twisted to put distance between them. And her arms beat against his chest as he held her.

Her back hit a tree. She didn't know when he transported them to the ground, or against a tree. Pink petals surrounded her in a shield, blocking the sky, the rain and even the wind. The pink shine created a far more peaceful atmosphere than the raging storm around them. And if she wasn't so terrified, she would have admired the beauty.

Her tiny fists were captured by one of his, and held in an iron grip above her head. His other hand sat at her throat, not tight, but in a warning. Her legs were pressed against the tree, and restricted by his long ones. Their chests touched, hers rising and falling far quicker than his. Her breathe mingled with his, as he towered over her, his face so close.

Her head was turned to the right, and her eyes averted to the ground. She looked at the wall of his blades, so beautiful and so deadly, protecting them from the storm. She looked at the moist ground, where the raindrop no longer fell. She never looked near him.

Her nose was assaulted by the heady fragrance that was him. Her ears took in the sounds of his soft breathes, and the dangerous beat of her chest against his. Her skin seared from his contact, burning with a roaring fire.

The hand on her throat let go, and gently cupped her chin. She was frozen, trying her hardest to disappear into the trees. His large hand lifted her chin gently, coaxing her to meet his gaze. And slowly, her chin rose. Her eyes though, were fixed to the right, refusing to look up at his stormy grey.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, his silky voice doing very bad things to her.

She shivered: a combination of her frozen skin and his icy words. His voice sounded so impassionate, but she could sense the anger raging behind them. She trembled. Her eyes pricked as she thought of how much she wanted to look at him, to embrace her, to love… She **throbbed** for him.

 _You shameful, honourless wrench. How can you feel these things! When did he not become her brother? When had her view of him changed so much? He was her sister's husband!_

"Why are you doing this, Rukia?" He asked again, his voice so gentle.

' _Because it's wrong_.' She wanted to whisper. ' _Because I can't help myself anymore. Because I'm powerless. Because if I dot stop, I'd ruin everything. Because I'm in far too deep…'_

She shook beneath him, as she fought her hardest battle to keep her tears at bay. She wasn't weak, damn it! She was a warrior, fierce and brave. She wouldn't cry before him. She should look him in the eye and tell him to let her go. Yet she had no courage to face him, or her heart. But she was captured, she could no longer run.

"Look at me." He whispered. And her eyes found his.

His were raging, with things she could not understand. His face was the blank mask her wore so easily. Hers was not. Her bottom lip trembled softly, her wide, childlike eyes, shone with fear, happiness, hopelessness and so much more.

For an eternity, or maybe just a second, he read her eyes and her soul. The hands containing her wrists tightened. Her chin was brought up, and she faced him bravely now. He moved closer, two hearts beat, fast. Breathes mingled.

And his lips met hers.

Her eyes closed. His nose brushed against hers. She tasted him, and he tasted her. It was sweet. Gently she kissed him back. The grip on her hands loosened. Her head tilted to accommodate him. Her lips parted. His tongue touched.

Her hands were freed, and his hand circled her waist as he bent over her, deepening the kiss. Dainty hands rested on his shoulders, and circled around his neck. She pulled him closer. Their tongues clashed faster.

She moaned softly, and he held her harshly. His hands moved, brushing her sides and grabbing her waist. He lifted her easily, settling her over his hips and into his hands. Sculptured legs, creamy and hidden, circled his waist.

His hands squeezed at her firm rounded butt. With a growing urgency, her core met his hardened lust. She wriggled over him, her hands massaging and clutching his shoulders. Thin lips found the white delegacy of her neck. She threw her head back, as a louder moan escaped her, when he suckled at her jugular.

His grip tightened on her.

"Hold tight." He whispered into her skin. It was instantaneous, the trip from the forest back to the cottage.

But perhaps she was just distracted by hungry kisses, and adventurous hands. She had long ago discovered how soft and lush his hair was. And he was very learned in the ways to make her moan. She too learned, not as quickly, the pleasures of the perfect body in her arms.

Her back hit the bed, and their chests pressed together more firmly. Her lips found his, with a growing need. Her core pressed to his groin in an enticing dance. And his hands were very quickly pulling off her soaked clothing.

She was naked before he was, though her small hands were making quick work of his robes. A wet pile of tangled clothes lay at the foot of the bed, forgotten and discarded. The cold of the rain melted away rapidly as the couple tangled over the bed sheets. Hands created the most delicious friction as it explored the contours of muscle and skin gently.

"Byakuya" She whispered, repeatedly.

His lips had long left her mouth. It sucked and adored her neck, and shoulders. Small bits and kisses made its way to the valley between her breasts. Her neck curved as her head was thrown back. A whimpered left bruise kissed lips. His mouth had found her nipples.

He teased her with gentle licks. With gentle touches of his fingers, rubbing over a hardening tip. It alternated with gorgeous sucks, so deep and strong it had reached her core. He pinched her tips, tugged on them and bite them. Then gently nurtured them with long licks, and sweet kisses.

Her pillow was soaked from her hair, which was thrown in every direction as she softly whimpered and struggled beneath him. Her torso rubbed against his hardened abs, one soft and one hard, but both holding ridiculous power. All while a wet core rubbed against his thigh.

He rested one arm on the bed beside her head, and it gently touched her neck. His lips captures hers, as graceful fingers swept over her breasts and tummy. A finger swept over short, trimmed hairs. It flicked a button that made her freeze, moaning a bit louder than she liked. It rubbed over gentle petals, spreading them and tickling them.

Her mouth was completely dominated, and desire swept through her stronger than the winds had. His passion soaked through her core far deeper than the rain could reach. She felt so warm, secure…and happy…yes happy, beneath him.

Her worries and rationality was long forgotten, resting in the back of her mind.

A long, powerful finger lay at her entrance, circling in the moisture it found. His lips left hers, and his eyes took in her features as he slowly sunk a finger in her depths. Her eyes closed to the beautiful agony he presented.

The finger entered and exited, slowly, then gaining speed. A second one join shortly after, and she softly moaned as the bent and curled inside her. He knew her body far too well! Her arm were flung out, her eyes closed in concentration, as his hand moved with ease in her.

"Please, Byakuya...please."

His lips found her breasts, as his fingers played below. He was going far too gently and slowly for her to reach the peak. But his mouth over her breasts and his fingers in her core were slowly driving her mad. Her hands grabbed and tugged on the sheets helplessly. They flew to his shoulders.

His lips had travelled lower, kissing her stomach and the sensitive skin at her sides. She was so ticklish there! And she would have giggled, had his mouth and fingers combination not rendered her breathless.

She gasped, eyes wide, hands clawing his back, as he licked and kissed her sensitive sides. His fingers ploughed her faster now, and her gasp and whimpers were joined with panted breaths. His lips licked down to her thighs, as her legs spread for him.

His weight settled over her legs and his mouth alternated over her inner thigh. Getting closer and closer to his soaking fingers. Her gasps grew louder, and her heart beat faster. But he only ever kissed her thighs. Slowly moving higher and higher up on them.

He was driving her insane! Completely insane.

Her heart was racing in anticipation, and she let out a pained moan at how close, yet far, he was to where she needed him. His fingers made her insides curl, and her tummy tighten. But still it was just beyond her reach. She tried to lift her core to him, to aid him in getting deeper inside her.

He was in control though, and she was forced to submit and enjoy the play he was creating for her. His lips were on the inside of her thigh, so close that she could feel his breathe where his fingers plunged. Her insides fluttered. He sucked, licked and kissed her. Both sides, on the very inside of her thighs, were tortured by his lips.

Her insides fluttered more now! Her tummy churned, and her core tightened so much more. Her eyes had closed, tightly shut, as she waited impatiently for the inevitable fall. He drove her insane, and at first she use to fear that fall. But he was always there to catch her, to kiss her back to him. He was always there to take her to that peak, repeatedly.

Rukia never thought herself sexual, and she never realised that she was multi-orgasmic. She knew that it was possible, and that most women were able to come repeatedly. Yet her own hands could never bring her past one. And even the one she achieved was small and pale in comparison to those _he_ coaxed. But when she was with him, she was so sexual. He made it so easy for her to reach her peak, repeatedly, during the night.

Her eyes flew open, and her hands gripped his hair hard. A tortured moan left her lips. His mouth had finally found her button. And good god, it was glorious! He licked her, gently at first, as his finger got to the pace that she needed.

His lips sucked her button, circling it with the most talented of tongues. His fingers doing the most delicious dance in her, touching the most sensitive spots in her. His tongue making her eyes roll, and her hands grasp him desperately, trying to ground herself.

She could feel the wave build, as her pussy flutter over his fingers. He sucked harder, and his fingers drove deeper. She was at the peak. With a deep, guttural moan, she froze beneath him. Erupting, shakenly, under his talented tongue and hand. Her back arched, and her insides squeezed his fingers hard and rhythmic.

He continued, pushing his fingers into her, and sucking and licking her clit. Her torso turned, her legs trembled and kicked out, and she let out another tortured moan. Her eyes shut tightly, and her mouth opened widely. Her core squeezed him again, so hard. before fluttering rapidly.

And only then did he slow his pace, and give her one small kiss against her red, angry clit. She lay spent and heaving, beneath him. Eyes slowly fluttered open, in time to watch him extract his fingers. It was covered in a layer of her cream, completely wet and sticky.

His eyes met hers. Her heart jumped for him. His fingers disappeared into his mouth as he tasted her, and her insides fluttered while her cheeks coloured. She averted her eyes to the ceiling, as she struggled to control her breathe.

He chuckled softly, hardly even noticeable if was anyone besides her, at her shyness. She met his eyes, and he rose and covered her body again. He had the smallest of smiles against his lips, and his eyes shone beautifully. He was beautiful!

Could anyone really blame her for falling the way she had?

When this had first stated, a while back, it had been nothing more than a steamy fling. Something hot, and enticing, with the taboo of the situation making it so much hotter. Her feelings for him was still reverence, where she viewed him in the shining light she always had. He was her perfect and brilliant nii-sama, the strongest and most respected person she knew. She worshipped him.

But when it turned physical, she couldn't help herself. She never had a barrier, the first time, though it was a first in more than one way. It followed a harsh battle, where she fought side by side with him. He had protected, and saved her, the way he always had. And when she collapsed, exhausted, he carried her home in his arms.

To date, she can't recall how he getting her home had led to heated, desperate kisses. But somehow, when they had made it back to his mansion, her hands were in his hair, and his were ripping off her clothes.

She had acted of pure instinct and adrenaline then, and her inexperience was masked in their lust. So when he eventually entered her, no amount of wetness on her part could hide her innocence from him. He had frozen then, as if remembering his place.

But she coaxed him, desperately, and forced him to continue. She still regrets the way she forced him to take her, it was her first mistake.

And take her he did. It was glorious, so hot and morbid, that she came so strongly with a deep moaned "Byakuya nii-sama". When it was over, she had shortly passed out. She slept, naked and over the covers, with a wetness between her thighs.

When she awoke, she was beneath the covers, cleaned and alone. The guilt had settled in then. And she berated herself over how stupid she was to ruin her relationship with her brother. She dressed, and went to seek him. It was in the hopes that she could apologize. She found him alone in his office, his division training at a distance.

Somehow though, her sneaking into his office and apologizing had ended with her in his lap, riding him. He had held her hips, and guided her as she led them both to shattering ends. Thereafter she couldn't stop, she would sneak to his room, catch him in the gardens under the Sakura blossoms and lying with him, spent, over the fallen flowers. He took her bent over his desk. He took her in one of the training fields, after teaching her, under the moonlight. Her body had glowed for him that night. He took her mouth, countless times. On her knees, she had every details of his impressive length.

They were unstoppable. And it was the hottest experience. Every time he pushed her to come harder, faster. He tried so many positions with her, explored her dangerously. And she loved every moment of it. But she was so inexperienced, and she held him on a high pedestal.

Soon she could not separate the physical and her emotions. She had stopped calling him nii-sama in the bedroom, because her view of him had changed so much. And she fell. Her feelings grew and she couldn't control them. It was then that the guilt truly settled in. It was then that she tried to back away. She tried to protect herself, and to end it. So she ran.

And it led her here. Here she lay, naked and panting under him, unable to escape him.

He was kissing her again, gently catching her after her fall after the orgasm. Her hands roamed his hair, and his teased her body. Her legs spread, and he settled down before her, in between thoroughly kissed thighs. A pulsing, hard rod touched her, and god did she want him in her.

His one hand held her cheek, while he settled himself in her. Her eyes met his, and he kept her eyes locked with his until he was fully sheathed inside her. She let out a breathy sigh, when his full length stretched her deliciously. He was large, and she was naturally small. But he fit so perfectly in her. Her core clutched him beautifully.

His head settled next to hers, and his hands grabbed her waist. He moved. She moaned. He started of slow, and she responded in turn. She encouraged him to go harder, faster. And he gave her everything she wanted and more.

His hands crept down, cupping her butt, and his hips lifted higher. Then he squeezed, and her butt was in the air as he pounded into her. Her legs spread wide open, and her core bared fully to him. His strong thighs shafted his penis in steadily, and deeply. He hit her spots perfectly, and she was panting by now. He twisted his hips, hitting her in a way that sent her to the peak quickly.

Her insides were dancing over him now, massaging him strongly. Her whimpers turned into moans, she was close now. He lifted her butt higher, squeezing the soft flesh in his hands in time with his pumps. He back arched and her nails dug into his shoulders.

Faster, faster he stroked, hitting her sensitive insides perfectly. She was so soft, wet and warm around his shaft. She moaned, and struggled under him. Her breasts brushed his chest deliciously. Her breath fell against his ears and she softly moaned.

She alternated her moans, now that she was so close, with either "bya-bya-bya-kuuuuya" where she always dragged the last part of his name in a long moan, or fevered whispers of "fuck", "oh god" and "fuck me". This was the only time she swore in his presence, and he found her potty mouth endearing.

"Oh, oh fu-uck" She whispered, when he gave her a particularly hard thrust.

The angle, with her alleviated butt in the air, and his hips thrusting at that glorious angle, enabled him to brush her clit with every stroke. He twisted his way, left and right, in between thrusts. And she reached her peak, again. She came.

"Bya-ku-yaaa" She moaned, eyes shut so tightly, he feared it must be painful. Her back arched, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, and her fingers clawed his back.

He slowed his thrusts, and lowered her back onto the mattress, as she shuddered under him. He pressed his chest again hers, lowering himself fully onto her. Her legs were still spread, but now lowered and curled over his thighs. Her slightly cold feet were pressed firmly into the legs.

His hands rested on either side of her face, and as soon as her eyes opened to peak at her, he swept her into a roaring kiss. His strokes were slower, but longer and deeper now. She responded perfectly to him. Her hands sort his hair, and she deepened the kiss. Her hips rose gently to meet his, and she sighed blissfully into his mouth.

Byakuya broke the kiss, and opened his eyes to watch her move under him. She was ridiculously beautiful. So different to the sister she looked exactly like. She was turbulent, she was vivacious. While her sister was a gentle flow of a river, beautiful and serene but so delicate. Rukia however was like a tsunami. She flowed like an unstoppable force of nature, so beautiful in her own right, but with a fury and power completely unique to her.

And she was his hellfire in bed. She gave as she received. And when she rode him, it was the hottest experience ever. She was lively, and danced over him like a flame. Her breasts bounced in a way that intoxicated him, and her hips grinded and swirled over him the same way she swirled and danced on a battlefield.

He had taken her in many positions, but he loved having her under him. Under his control, he could watch her every pleasure. It had been a while since he had her, between his mission and her running off, it seemed like forever. But it was worth the wait. Because today, she was more fierce.

His penis pistoled in her fast now, hard and deep. He had learnt how to roll his hips in a way that brushed her clit and drove her mad. Today he will be patient with her, he will make sure he gave her as much pleasure as was possible. He had perfect control over his body after all, and he knew how to last as long as he needed.

He turned his eyes away from the beautiful woman moaning and wriggling beneath him. He kissed her neck instead, licking and biting the sensitive skin the way she loved. He never marked her on her neck, preferring to leave love bites near her breasts and over her torso. But now, as his rod flew in and out of her soaked core, he marked her neck.

Rukia was in heaven. Every time he entered her, it shot sparks right up her spine and melted her brain even more. They were so close now, him pressed perfectly over her. He covered her completely, and she could feel their joint heartbeats against her breast. She loved it. She loved him.

 _I love you._ She thought, feeling herself get close again, so soon. _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Never realising it could be heard. She imagined a life where they were a proper couple. She imagined him loving her in the same way. She imagined him whispered those very same words against her ear as they fell asleep in each other's arms. But they never spent the night together. When she'd wake in the morning, he would be gone. She imagined waking beside him.

Her core squeezed him tighter. Her arms gripped him harder. Her ache ached, and her waist churned as she got close again. This was bigger than the first, she thought. It was stronger. It grew more gradually, but it felt so much better. Her insides were going crazy. Her pussy was completely drenched now, and was his penis no doubt.

Byakuya turned to watch her, as her gasps increased and she was getting close. He knew this angle would not get her to come the way he wanted. So once again his hands crept to her butt. He grabbed her thighs this time.

He learned back fully, resting his weight on his knees. He pulled her closer to him as he slowed down his thrusts. Rukia's eyes opened and she stared up at him in wander. She knew what was coming, and she gave him a small delighted moan in advance.

He pulled her legs up, until her ankles rested over his shoulders. He pulled her until her legs rested against his chest perfectly. Then he let once hand rest under her bum. His other hand reached for her face, and angled her head to look up at him.

Her eyes were so beautiful and wide now. Her lips parted into a perfect O. He started moving inside her again, and this was the one position that could would make her scream. He leaned back, and pumped into her fully now. His eyes meeting hers while her moans grew to a volume that embarrassed her.

Her bum was in the air, her legs over his shoulders, and her entire body bare for his viewing pleasure. It was the best view, truly. Her head would trash on the pillow and her back ache every so often as he went so deep, so hard and so perfectly into her. Her core clutched him tighter and tighter with every powerful, fast stroke. Powerful, deep and fast; it was glorious as he put his weight behind every thrust.

"Look at me." He ordered her, moving his one hand from her head to her core.

Her eyes struggled to meet him. And it rolled back into her head every so often. But she met his gaze, and so many emotions shone in those violent gems, that it brought Byakuya even closer to the end.

His left hand lifted her butt higher in the air, while his right hand found her clit, and gently rubbed. His thighs moved powerfully as he picked up pace, entering her almost brutally now. He was moaning softly now, as her pussy pulsed so strongly around him. She was hotter down there now, like a wild fire.

Her moans were almost cries now, and her one hand went to cover her mouth. She was mumbling into it now, with fevered moans. Her eyes struggled to meet his. The hand against her clit paused its gentle tickling only long enough to pull her hand away.

Then it was back. And it rested on her button and pressed down hard. He circled her clit perfectly. Her back ached fully, and her core clutched her almost painfully now. He was ruthless though. His thrusts were bruising and he rubbed and pinched her clit with a fury now.

"I-I love you". She moaned softly, her eyes closing tightly now. "I lo-love you too tooo much" She moaned so quiet he nearly missed it, as she came. It was said so breathlessly, that she didn't realise she said it, and he thought he misheard her.

Three more strokes and she let out another loud moan and her body froze, shuddering one last time.

Her pussy gripped him so hardly, that one more stroke, he too was succumbing to his orgasm. His hands gripped her thighs as he doubled over. He came, hard. His head rested against her breast as he growled into her soft flesh.

They remained like that for a few moments, she let out a soft moan, and he was breathing harshly. Gently he lowered her legs, pulled himself out, and lay down beside her. His eyes opened, and he thought about what she moaned just before she came.

His heart froze at the thought, _but perhaps it had only been something she said in the moment?_

She was lying beside him, her chest heaving and her eyes still closed. Her head was slightly turned towards him. Her arms and legs were sprawled out around her haphazardly. And once more he was taken by how endearing she unconsciously was.

She eyes opened slowly, and she gazed at him. His grey eyes swept over her face, as he gave her one of his rare smiles. It was small and shy, but it was perfection. It was beautiful and pure, and it made her heart do very weird things.

As he smiled at her, and gently kissed her while she came down from their session, her thoughts returned. She froze as she realised what she had said right before she came.

He sensed her freezing beneath him, and gently broke the kiss.

 _Here it comes. The moment were we admit it was all a mistake, caught in the moment._

Her heart cried as she thought of how much it will hurt now, when he told her he was sick of her, that she had taken things too far. How much it would hurt when everyone found out she seduced and fell for her brother. She imagined a life where they walked separate paths, where this was over, and her heart broke.

She wouldn't apologise for how she felt though. And it wasn't her nature to take back what she accidentally said. What was said was what she meant, and she would not hide from it. And so she drew a deep breath as she moved back and faced him. With much trepidation she met his now expressionless face.

"Stop it. This nonsense ends now." He said quietly and sternly. She looked at him fearfully. His face betrayed nothing.

She turned her head from him, as a tear escaped her closed eyes. It fell to the wet pillow, and disappeared. But her heart was shuddering now, for an entirely different reason. This was it. God how she wanted to run, to never hear these words leave his mouth.

"Stop running Rukia. Stop hiding." He whispered, slightly harsh now.

"Wa-what?" Her voice trembled, and she turned now sorrowful eyes to him.

"I'm not letting you go. I won't let you run." He scolded, voice neutral, but still harsh.

He moved close. Meeting her gaze with his strong, emotionless one, he continued. And she stiffened next to him.

"I can't do this anymore…"She whipped back. "It's wrong."

She pushed herself up, turning away from him. He pulled her back, his hands holding her down as his now furious eyes glared at her. She shrunk. He was angry with her. He was angry that she fell for him and ruined his game. He tried to kiss her and she pushed away.

"Stop playing with me! I can't play your games anymore." She shouted, pulling away.

"I'm not playing." He said harshly, and his anger scared her. His eyes were blazing, his face looked at her harshly now.

"Yes you are!" She shouted, struggling against him. "I know what you see this as." Her anger was disappearing quickly, and her voice quietened, until she whispered. "I can't do that anymore."

"You love me" He said, as he turned his head to look at the ceiling. So dismissively, so casual; as if discussing the weather.

"I'm sorry" She whispered now, averting her eyes, but pushing of the bed and rushing pulling clothes over her head.

She wasn't ready for this. She didn't want his confirmation on her fears. It was impossible. The wrongness, the taboo and the scorn she would face after this terrified her. Not from everyone else, she was scared that it will come from him. He had already dismissed her. Tears rolled down her face, as she threw clothes on quickly.

She had thrown a robe over herself, and was rushing to put her shoes on.

"Does it scare you?" he whispered. Halting her movements for a second. Then she picked up her pace. She was halfway out the cottage when he finally left the bed.

She was already by the door, opening it to the full force of the storm ahead. But the storm ahead was still better than the one behind her. He reached her before she could step out, and closed the door with her own hand. Her grabbed her wrists, and wrapped them with his own hands around her. He held her so tightly. She shook and cried, but he held on.

She was half clothed, and he fully naked. They both faced the door, listening to the storm punishing the earth outside. He pulled her closer, and rested his head against her shoulder. Her tears fell against his bare arms.

"I want you. Stay"

She whispered again fearfully. "I can't do it, I'll be hated, its…it's wrong. And I-I want…"

"More. I know"

She stayed silent, her head bowing as more tears prickled behind closed eyes. A few fell to the floor.

"Don't run." He kissed her temple. A hand leaving hers, to wipe her wet face.

"You'll hurt me." She said. He turned her slowly in his arms and pressed her against his chest. She tried her hardest to hide her face, burrowing it in his chest. "We want different things. It's not accepted."

"Stay"

He turned her face up, and she finally met his eyes. She decided then, looking into eyes she grew to love. Her mind protested, but her heart was strong. He looked at her in a way she only dreamed of.

She stayed.

He took her once more, over the table, where her cold tea sat. The window was open, and the rain pelted in, the wind blowing cold air and small droplets over her naked body. Her knees bent, on the table. Her hands flat against the surface, her breasts were pressed into the wood. She was bent before him, gloriously naked and begging him to let her come. He stood behind her. One hand under her waist, holding her but up. The other hand alternated in reddening her cheeks with rough smacks, and rubbing her clit until she was shaking. When she eventually came, the table was wet, and he held her shaking body against his.

"I love you too." He had whispered.

She stayed.

And soon, they were accepted. She never ran, because she knew he would catch her. With the power of a storm, he will hunt her. And so she stayed, happily.


End file.
